


Ao menos nessa realidade

by AyzuLK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Keitor, Lotor deserved better, M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Em alguma realidade ele se perdeu. Se foi como veio ao mundo, gritando pelo conforto e amor que sempre lhe seria negado. Por sorte nem todas as realidades são iguais, e um acontecimento, por menor que seja, pode mudar tudo.[Onde Lotor encontra família e conforto entre os Blades de Marmora.]





	Ao menos nessa realidade

Lotor sempre desejou uma família, mesmo quando não sabia que era isso que desejava. Ele enterrou essa vontade profundamente e jogou por cima a necessidade de provar a seu pai que ele era suficiente.

Um dia ele percebeu que nunca seria amado por quem desejava. Percebeu que nunca seria aceito pelos seus.

Um dia ele se deu conta que provavelmente morreria como havia nascido, sozinho e desesperado por um conforto que lhe era negado.

Quando ele encontrou isso dentro da Blade de Marmora ele não percebeu de imediato. Era algo desconhecido até então, um pouco assustador. A primeira vez em que um dos membros tocou em seu ombro para lhe parabenizar por um bom trabalho ele se recolheu em desconfiança, esperando um golpe, esperando algo escondido por trás das palavras.

Porque nunca ninguém fazia algo sem uma intenção escondida, não é verdade?

O ato estranho se repetiu, de formas diferentes, por membros diferentes. Um toque de leve da cauda de Antok quando passava no corredor, Thace e suas perguntas estranhas, que percebeu em um despertar que era um senso até então desconhecido de preocupação. Ulaz e a porta sempre aberta que ele deixava.

Pequenas coisas, como perceber que os Galras eram tácteis por natureza, andavam em bando, dormiam empilhados quando preciso. Havia sempre contato, conforto. Mesmo que eles fossem rígidos nos treinos, mesmo que o código fosse a missão acima do indivíduo.

Lotor havia se juntado a Blade para destruir seu pai. Junto a um grupo seleto que havia sofrido nas mãos do império como ele, os mestiços, os rejeitados, eles foram ali buscar meios para os fazer pagar.

Seria apenas isso: Um meio para os fins. Um acordo mutual entre pessoas com o mesmo objetivo em mente. Um usando o outro.

E quando começou a ser mais do que isso, ele não sabia o que fazer.

\- É como uma família. – Acxa sussurrou a ele certa noite. Diferente de Ezor, Narti e Zethrid que pareciam ter se adaptado rapidamente ao que ocorria, os dois ainda olhavam a tudo com desconfiança. Esperando a cobrança, sempre tinha um preço. Você nunca fazia algo sem pagar uma consequência. Ele havia aprendido isso da pior forma, vendo um planeta em chamas a sua frente, a destruição causada por sua recusa.

Sempre havia um preço.

-Família? – Questionou incerto, e então bufou. – Não seja ridícula.

Ela franziu o cenho, olhando Ezor e Zethrid  sentadas mais perto do que o normal no pavilhão. Mais um centímetro e estariam uma em cima da outra.

-Eu acho que a noção que temos de família talvez não seja o exemplo mais apropriado. – Ela ponderou.

E ele não sabia o que falar sobre isso.

Ele ainda estava esperando o preço.

........................................

Era uma missão para conseguir informações. Lotor tinha certeza que era um teste para Acxa e ele, os dois membros mais difíceis de se integrar ao restante. Os dois que ainda dormiam isolados dos demais, longe das pilhas que sabiam existir. Os dois que nunca haviam aceitado a oferta de Ulaz para uma conversa.

Eles foram para a missão, complicações surgiram, os dois se adaptaram. De algum modo acabou envolvendo um planeta a beira da destruição, e as coisas apenas saíram do controle.

Eles não completaram a missão e Lotor retornou quase morto. Um tempo indeterminado na ala médica, ele acordou com Acxa dormindo sentada ao seu lado, o que não era algo tão estranho.

O estranho era ver Kolivan, o líder, também sentado lá. Ele o fitou e Lotor sentiu algo que não queria nomear em seu peito, enquanto esperava a lista das coisas que fez erradas, do quanto era incompetente e uma desgraça para os Galras.

-Vocês falharam na missão.

Ele disse a si mesmo que era o esperado, finalmente algo conhecido. Que entendia bem e saberia como lidar. Se preparou para sua fachada mais arrogante, que sabia fazer tão bem.

-Deviam pegar informação e sair. Por que interferiu no planeta?

_'Porque eles precisavam de ajuda. Porque eu não pude ajudar da última vez, mas agora eu podia.'_

-É importante conseguir aliados pela causa.

Kolivan o fitou como se pudesse ler sua alma.

-Eu tomei a decisão que me pareceu a mais correta para a minha sobrevivência.

Não conseguia entender a expressão do outro, mas manteve a sua firme, a espera.

-Interessante. A recruta me fez parecer que foi uma decisão dela, e que a... – Ele pausou na palavra –  _culpa_  e responsabilidade recairia sobre os ombros dela apenas.

Maldita Acxa. Esse não era o plano.

-Mas eu presumo que foi uma decisão em conjunto.

Desviou os olhos pela primeira vez. Perdia o controle rapidamente, e isso não era nada bom.

-A blade coloca a missão acima de tudo. Temos uma causa maior, e todos aqui sabem disso.

Viu que Acxa tinha os olhos abertos agora, os dois se fitaram. A expressão dela também estava em branco, tão parecida com a sua. A espera.

-Tenham isso em mente.

Os dois se olharam confusos. Ainda mais quando Kolivan tocou em seu ombro ao sair.

-Só isso? – se arrependeu de ter falado, o homem se virou, uma sobrancelha erguida. Agora teria que continuar. – Sem punições? Expulsão?

Kolivan os olhou de forma calculista por alguns segundos, e então virou a cabeça pensativo.

-Vocês dois retornaram vivos.

Os dois ainda estavam incrédulos, olhando para as costas do líder quando Ulaz falou de onde olhava o equipamento médico.

-O que ele quis dizer é que fizeram bem com as circunstâncias que encontraram, e que ele está impressionado.

-Falhamos a missão. – Acxa comentou, tão confusa quanto ele.

-Não digam que falei isso, mas por vezes a missão muda. – E lá estava o toque em seu ombro, viu Acxa franzir o cenho quando o outro colocou a mão em sua cabeça quando passava. – E mais, não seria a primeira vez que um recruta faz isso. Na verdade, temos um aqui que fez disso um costume.

O sorriso do homem era estranho. Quase...afetuoso.

-Quem?

-Ele cresceu aqui na base, filho de uma das agentes mais antigas. – Ulaz tinha um sorriso no rosto, o que era por si só estranho. – Um híbrido como vocês. Não é muito bom em seguir ordens. Ele está em uma missão longa, por isso não o conheceram ainda.

Foi a primeira vez que Lotor ouviu falar de Keith.

.................................................

Missões vieram e foram. Cargueiros destruídos, recrutas surgiram.

Membros foram para missões e não voltaram.

Quando isso acontecia um ar solene surgia na base nos dias que seguiam.

E Lotor perguntava se alguém iria sentir luto por ele um dia também.

.................................................

O nome dele era Regris. Um híbrido como eles, e com uma personalidade diferente dos Galras que conhecia. Aberto demais, sempre puxando algum assunto.

Ele havia tomado como missão, ao que parecia, integrar os dois membros mais arredios no momento nos acontecimentos da base. Lotor e Acxa não concordaram com isso, mas ao que parecia ele não se importava com a opinião deles.

Lotor nunca admitiria, mas aos poucos o irritante fora se infiltrando entre eles, grudando. Um dia olhou para o lado e ele estava caminhando ao lado dos dois.

Quando Regris não retornou de uma missão, o ar solene caiu na base.

E sentiu algo em seu peito quando olhou para o lado, em reflexo, a boca aberta para perguntar algo a uma pessoa que não estava lá.

Lotor percebeu com uma realização que o que estava sentindo era tristeza.

E essa foi a primeira vez que aceitou a oferta da porta aberta de Ulaz.

........................................

Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok. Sempre havia um deles quando acordava de uma missão na cama da enfermaria.

Por alguma razão, Thace em especial parecia sempre irritado quando 'corriam riscos desnecessários' 'Não vão ser ajuda a ninguém mortos'.

Acxa sempre o olhava confusa nessas situações.

Lotor fingia que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ele nunca admitiria que não tinha ideia de qual era sua situação mais ali dentro.

.............................

Ele nunca esqueceria do dia em que conheceu Keith. O agente que sempre trazia alguma expressão no rosto dos outros quando falavam seu nome.

O famoso – infame na verdade – Keith.

Ele esperava muita coisa quando ouviu as histórias sobre bases destruídas, planetas salvos, rebeldes resgatados. Até mesmo um encontro com Zarkon.

Ele não esperava ver alguém pequeno, pálido e que parecia extremamente frágil em meio aos outros Galras no hangar.

-Ele é... minúsculo. – Zethrid comentou ao seu lado, todos em concordância muda com o absurdo. – E que aparência mais estranha.

-Cadê a cauda? – Ezor também parecia abismada. – Os pelos?

-Eu também não tenho. Nem Lotor.

\- Mas pelo menos as orelhas de vocês são pontudas.

Lotor ouviu tudo em silêncio, os olhos no infame Keith. Que havia lutado com seu pai. Ele o viu ser passado de mão em mão, e com certo espanto Antok levantar a máscara e começar a lamber o outro como apenas algumas espécies faziam com seus filhotes. O Galra minúsculo parecia exasperado com isso, não tão contente, mas era aparente que estava acostumado.

-Isso é... perturbador. – Acxa sussurrou com certo fascínio, Narti balançando a cabeça em concordância. Os cinco se empertigaram quando viram Kolivan aparecer, todos os outros Galras ficando em silêncio e se afastando.

Antok colocou o Galra sem pelos no chão, e Kolivan e ele se olharam, as expressões sérias.

Lotor se sentiu estranhamente tenso, apertando os braços cruzados. Podia sentir a ansiedade no ar.

E por isso quase caiu quando o pequenino saltou rapidamente em cima de Kolivan, se agarrando no pescoço dele.

-O quê...

Kolivan fez uma expressão exasperada, mas não o tirou de onde estava pendurado, dando batidas leve no cabelo escuro.

-Bem-vindo de volta, Keith. Acredito que a missão foi um sucesso.

-Sobre isso... – a voz dele era forte demais para alguém tão pequeno, ecoando no hangar. Ouviu alguns sons exasperados ao redor, comentários baixos sobre 'o que foi dessa vez?' – Talvez eu tenha acidentalmente me tornado um paladino do Voltron?

Infame, realmente.

..........................................................

Lotor soube um pouco da história pelos outros.

Aparentemente em meio a missão, durante a invasão de um cargueiro Galra ele havia se deparado com a nave legendária presa lá dentro e, palavras dele, sido 'adotado' pelo leão que para todos os efeitos não deveria nem existir mais.

Ah sim, e ele havia se encontrado com alteanos que haviam dormido por eras. Alteanos, ele pensou que não existia mais ninguém com sangue alteano além dele.

-Ele também encontrou o planeta paterno, e estava aparentemente esse tempo todo com outros da espécie dele no castelo dos leões lutando contra o império.

Thace parecia tão cansado ao falar isso.

-E ele apenas...não contou isso enquanto entrava em contato com a base?

-Ele omitiu alguns fatos que 'julgou irrelevantes.'

Lotor nunca admitiria, mas estava intrigado.

-Se é verdade sobre Voltron, o que contam nos livros. – Acxa comentou. – Se Voltron é quem está fazendo o império recuar, ele não devia estar com eles? Eles não precisam dele para formar Voltron?

-Fizemos um novo arranjo antes de eu vir. – A voz os pegou desprevenido, e lá estava o galra minúsculo atrás de Lotor, bandeja de comida na mão e sentando ao lado de Thace sem cerimônias. – Red está em boas mãos.

Lotor olhou o outro, intrigado com isso. Thace ainda parecia exasperado e cansado. Estressado até com a situação. E de alguma forma olhava o outro de forma afetuosa.

-Você apenas...abriu mão de ser um paladino?

Isso parecia ser algo tão absurdo. Tem um poder desses na mão e jogar para outra pessoa?

Olhos violeta o fitaram. Era a primeira vez que os dois se falavam diretamente. Viu o olhar calculista, e soube de imediato que ele devia saber quem ele era. O filho rejeitado de Zarkon. Cruzou os braços, a expressão mais fechada.

-Eu posso fazer mais aqui do que com eles. Como eu disse, Voltron está em boas mãos. A propósito, meu nome é Keith.

-Eu sei. – Acxa o olhou estranho, não sabia a razão. – Lotor.

-Eu sei.

E os dois voltaram a comer, a mesa em um silêncio desconfortável.

E assim foi o encontro que mudou sua vida.

.......................................................

A princípio, eles não pareciam se dar bem.

Keith era uma peça desconhecida e Lotor não gostava disso. Ele não gostava de não saber e isso vinha acontecendo cada vez mais. Durante os treinos em que estavam juntos ele tentava o observar sempre. Os dois empatavam no combate aéreo, mas Lotor perdia na luta para ele, e isso era inaceitável.

Todas na base pareciam adorar o garoto, ele nunca estava sozinho, nem por um segundo. Até mesmo Kolivan o ouvia, como se ele fosse um membro superior aos demais.

E Lotor não gostava disso.

Quem abria mão de poder assim?

Ele também não gostava da cara dele.

-Sabe, ele não é tão ruim. – Acxa comentou depois de uma missão que teve com o Galra minúsculo. – Ele é bem feroz. Não me olhe assim.

Lotor não acreditava que estava perdendo sua única aliada naquela loucura.

-Só comentando. Se desse uma chance talvez se desse bem com ele.

\- Eu nem mesmo aguento olhar na cara dele.

-A cara? – Acxa pareceu intrigada e confusa com isso. – Por quê?

-Tem algo que me incomoda. Sempre fico olhando, e pensando na cara dele.

Ezor e Zethrid que até então ouviam em silêncio o olharam com uma expressão estranha.

-O quê?

Elas voltaram a comer em silêncio, sorrindo de forma irritante.

Lotor não gostava de não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Nenhum pouco.

................................................

O destino tratou de mudar o jogo, como sempre.

E tudo aconteceu por uma missão.

Era a primeira em que iria para uma missão com Keith, e logo de cara só os dois. Ele tinha uma desconfiança que o motivo era a hesitação dos dois em trabalhar juntos, porque a missão pareceu ridiculamente fácil para duas pessoas.

E pela expressão do outro ele também havia pensado no mesmo.

Os dois estavam lá, em um planeta estranho caminhando em uma floresta enquanto checavam por sinais de uma base abandonada.

-Devíamos conversar ou vão continuar fazendo isso. O que é ridículo.

Ele odiava ser o primeiro a ceder. O outro fez um som de concordância, agachado entre as pedras e olhando à frente.

-Você não gosta de mim, e eu não gosto de você, devíamos falar os motivos.

Olhos violeta o fitaram de forma intrigada, ainda em silêncio.

-Eu começo então. Eu tenho minhas reservas, algumas decisões suas me parecem absurdas, e o desconhecido é um risco.

Falando isso parecia um pouco ridículo, mas válido.

-E não gosto da sua cara.

Isso fez o outro pausar, piscando um pouco confuso: - Minha cara?

-É. Tem algo nela que me incomoda. Sua vez.

O outro ainda parecia intrigado, ainda assim ele deu de ombros.

-Eu não 'não' gosto de você, Lotor.

Oh. Não esperava por isso.

-Mas seu comportamento...

-Eu sei. – Ele deu uma risada auto-depreciativa . – O que sabe sobre meu tempo na Blade de Marmora?

-O que isso...

-Só responda.

-Não sigo suas ordens. – O outro lhe deu um olhar e cruzou os braços. – Que foi criado na base, sua mãe está em missão, seu pai era de outra espécie. É um híbrido. – pausa. – Como eu.

Ele assentiu: - Bem isso, mas eu não fui criado totalmente na base. Eu cheguei nela com 12 anos.

Ele não sabia disso.

-Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha sete, passei anos sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, e um dia uma  _alien_ entrou pela janela de uma das casas temporárias em que morava. Era minha mãe vindo me buscar. – Ele sorriu de leve. – Quase me matou de um susto. Quando eu cheguei não confiava em ninguém, e até hoje tenho alguns problemas, inclusive em como lidar com outros. O que quero dizer é que não sei como lidar com você, mas não é você, sou eu.

Por alguma razão ele sorriu com essa frase, como se fosse uma piada interna.

Lotor deixaria passar.

-Devíamos nos mover, não tem nada aqui.

Assentiu, ainda pensativo.

Ele passou a desgostar menos de Keith depois disso. Havia certa camaradagem.

Ainda assim, o rosto dele ainda o irritava.

Estava sempre lá, na sua mente quando fechava os olhos.

.................................................

Não demorou para ele conhecer os outros integrantes do Voltron, inclusive a Alteana. Ela parecia ter certa cautela com Galras, mas era civil o bastante e Keith não parecia estar incluído na desconfiança.

-Tentamos nos matar algumas vezes no começo. – Ele confessou. – Os Galras destruíram o planeta dela, afinal.

-O que mudou? – Keith franziu o nariz de um jeito que o fazia se irritar mais ainda com a cara dele, os dois sentados no hangar observando Kolivan sendo civilizado.

Viu os outros paladinos fitando Keith, parecendo vibrar no lugar para acabar com a cerimonia e vir até ele.

Lotor, por alguma razão, se colocou mais perto dele ao ver isso.

-Acho que provei meu valor.

Os olhos azuis da Alteana foram até os dois. Keith acenou e ela sorriu, olhando Lotor com certo interesse.

A marca no rosto dele brilhou com isso, e ela piscou com curiosidade.

-Devia conversar com ela, sobre Altea.

Talvez.

Ele duvidava que se dessem bem.

........................................

Eles se deram bem.

-Não fique tão surpreso. – Keith comentou, batendo em seu ombro. – Você pode ser agradável.

Grunhiu com isso, e não, Lotor não fez um bico. Que conceito absurdo.

-O que tem você e o palatino do leão negro?

-Shiro? Eu o conheci antes. Foi no mesmo dia que Krolia, minha mãe, veio me buscar. Ele tentou me ajudar. – Keith sorriu de forma macia – Ele é incrível.

E a partir desse dia Lotor decidiu que não gostava desse tal de Shiro.

...................................................

A guerra prosseguiu, assim como as missões. Alianças foram feitas, ele conheceu pessoas. Krolia, a mãe de Keith, em especial havia deixado uma impressão. E não, ele não estava com medo dela. Acxa havia ficado fascinada, e logo a viu seguindo a comandante pela base como um filhote perdido procurando a mãe.

Ela era feroz, intimidadora e uma boa líder.

-Vocês se parecem.

Keith o olhou aturdido, e então sorriu enquanto o derrubava no chão na sala de treinamento, uma espada em seu pescoço.

-Acha mesmo?

Grunhiu em resposta, olhando o rosto acima de si.

O rosto cada vez mais irritante.

-Mais uma vez.

.....................................

Ele nunca comentaria que Allura, Acxa e Krolia eram extremamente belas aos seus olhos, e que quando o comparou à mãe não estava falando da personalidade.

...................................................

Eles perderam Narti em missão.

Antok também não retornou um dia.

Haggar se chamava Honerva, e era sua mãe.

Em algum momento Acxa e Keith passaram a dormir em seu quarto, em conforto aos três em meio ao caos, e perda e traição.

Ninguém comentou sobre isso.

Quando Keith sumiu em mais uma longa missão com Voltron se sentiu estranhamente vazio.

..........................................................

A guerra estava chegando ao seu ápice, e em uma missão ele finalmente encontrou Zarkon. Dos cincos blades em seu grupo apenas Lotor conseguiu sair vivo, e ainda assim ele havia sido abandonado para morrer depois de ter libertado todos os paladinos presos na nave e soltado os leões.

Sua última visão havia sido Keith assumindo o leão negro por alguma razão antes de seu corpo ser cuspido da base no espaço.

Ele não sabia a razão de Zarkon ter o deixado vivo, apenas sabia que não era misericórdia.

Seu único conforto era que havia conseguido fazer o que queria. Ele havia desafiado seu destino. Desafiado Zarkon. Havia encontrado paz consigo mesmo e feito o que podia pela guerra.

E ele havia encontrado uma família.

Podia admitir ali, nos momentos finais, que havia encontrado uma família.

Por alguma razão antes de fechar os olhos, o corpo girando no espaço, seu último pensamento havia sido o rosto estúpido de Keith.

.....................................

Lotor não estava morto.

Havia sido, pelo o que haviam lhe dito, engolido por um leão de metal no meio da batalha.

Keith havia retornado por ele.

A blade nunca voltava por ninguém, mas Keith havia retornado. E Acxa.

Nunca ninguém havia retornado por Lotor antes.

Ele acordou no castelo de leões, dentro de um tubo, com Acxa e Keith e um lobo espacial até então desconhecido dormindo recostados na capsula onde era tratado.

Lotor pela primeira vez se sentiu em casa.

Por uma estranha razão ele começou a chorar.

............................................

O paladino do leão negro havia morrido, e então retornado dentro de um clone. Keith tinha uma cicatriz agora, Honerva havia abandonado a batalha quando Lotor foi cuspido no espaço.

Zarkon estava morto.

Lotor sentiu um estranho alivio por isso, um pouco de culpa, mas mais alívio.

Ele pensou que se irritaria por ele mesmo não ter matado o desgraçado, mas uma voz estranha em sua mente se perguntava se ele não teria hesitado.

Ele nunca saberia a razão de Zarkon não ter o matado.

.............................................

A guerra não acabou com um grito, um estrondo ou explosão.

A guerra acabou em um suspiro.

Sem um líder o império ruiu e a aliança tomou forças ao redor do universo.

Honerva desapareceu.

Eles a veriam novamente, um dia.

Disso ele tinha certeza.

..........................................

Lotor não sabia o que pensar sobre a terra. Um grupo havia sido mandando pela aliança, e ele viu a destruição que a invasão Galra havia causado, assim como a reconstrução, a resiliência daquele povo.

Keith e ele sentaram na cabeça do leão vermelho olhando o sol se pondo no deserto, mais a frente a casa onde ele havia vivido quando criança desaparecia na sombra de um dia que se acabava.

-Ainda há muito a ser feito. – Keith abraçava o lobo entre os dois, uma expressão relaxada, mas determinada. – O que vai fazer agora?

-Como assim? – questionou intrigado. O viu dar de ombros, mas a expressão dele era estranha.

Parecia quase melancólica.

-Você conseguiu o que queria. O fim do império. O que vai fazer agora?

Lotor tinha algumas ideias. Procurar Alteanos pelo universo com Allura, por exemplo. Descobrir mais sobre a própria cultura. Caçar Honerva antes que ela os caçasse. 

Olhou para Keith, que fitava o sol esperando sua resposta.

-O que você vai fazer? - rebateu a questão, ponderando.

-Ajudar a blade com os galras restantes, restabelecer um lugar para eles no universo, aqueles que querem paz.

Lotor assentiu, tomando uma decisão repentina.

-Então faremos isso.

O outro o fitou surpreso.

-Quer dizer...

-Que lhe prestarei assistência, ou irá criar um caos, como de costume.

O outro sorriu de lado com isso.

-O poderoso Lotor.

-O infame Keith.

Era bom ouvir a risada dele. Fitou os olhos violeta, o rosto que sempre o irritava tanto, sentindo seu coração bater forte. 

-O que foi?

-Seu rosto ainda me irrita profundamente.

-O que tem de errado no meu rosto? – ele questionou, tocando a própria bochecha de forma exasperada.

-Eu fico pensando nele todo o tempo, isso me irrita.

Keith paralisou no lugar, os olhos arregalados, uma estranha cor nas bochechas. E então ele sorriu.

-Eu acho que sei qual é o problema.

-Oh?

Keith assentiu, e se aproximou, ignorando o lobo entre eles. Sentiu curioso ele passar os dedos em seus cabelos, e o puxar pela nuca para baixo.

Os lábios eram macios, o beijo hesitante, mas foi o suficiente.

Keith o soltou e o olhou em expectativa.

-Então?

-Oh.

Então era isso.

Fazia...sentido?

Explicava muita coisa.

-É.

Keith parecia bem satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Hum. Eu posso...?

Foi a vez de um puxar para perto. O beijo dessa vez não foi hesitante. Ou casto. Nada casto.

Um latido e o lobo saltando em cima dos dois foi a única coisa que o fez soltar Keith, notando que havia o puxado para seu colo em algum momento.

Em um piscar de olhos os dois haviam se transportado em uma luz brilhante e caído de forma dolorosa no chão, Keith ainda em cima dele.

-Cosmo, meu lobo esperto.

Olhou para cima e viu Krolia de braços cruzados olhando para os dois, Kolivan mais atrás os olhava com uma expressão incrédula.

-Traidor. – Keith grunhiu para o lobo em seu ombro. – Posso explicar?

Lotor estava tão morto.

................................

Lotor não estava morto.

Apenas quase.

Os dois se tornaram piada para Acxa, e alguns paladinos souberam do ocorrido.

Keith parecia não se importar, então Lotor também não se importava.

Ele estava...feliz. Ele tinha os membros da blade ao seu lado. Ele tinha Acxa, Ezor e Zethrid. Ele tinha Thace e Ulaz, e até mesmo Krolia e Kolivan.

Os paladinos, e Allura e Coran.

Lotor tinha Keith.

Lotor tinha muito, e tudo o que não sabia que precisava.

Ele havia vindo ao mundo gritando por conforto e alguém que o amasse, e sendo prontamente negado. Dessa vez ele havia encontrado o que tanto desejava, e nunca deixaria o que havia conseguido com sangue e suor escapar por entre seus dedos.

Nessa realidade, ao menos nessa realidade, Lotor não estava mais sozinho.


End file.
